This project takes a mixed-methods approach (multiple quantitative and qualitative methods) to investigate annotations in structured biomedical information resources as artifacts and as processes of human information interaction. Creators and users of annotations in several work roles will be studied. The project will define and evaluate measures of annotation quality, reproducibility, and automation, such as inter- annotator consistency, reliability, specificity, and accuracy. Finally, the project will use this data to attempt to identify multiple strategies for the creation and use of annotation in systems designed to reduce information overload and knowledge fragmentation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]